Distorted
by Christine de Nuit
Summary: Christine returns to Erik.


I sat, pondering the recent events. The masquerade. The cemetery. _Don Juan Triumphant._

I shook my head in vain, willing the tears to go away. How could she?

_Oh, Christine..._

My pupil. My angel. My muse.

In a few short seconds she had destroyed me. No, that was not true. Ripping the mask away in front of the entire audience had only been the first step. Granting me the kiss had sealed my fate.

I had waited my whole life for a kiss. What so many took for granted, I yearned for, knowing I would never get my wish. My own mother had refused.

_"Please, Mother. It is my birthday."_

_"I do not see how that is of any consequence to me. Why would I wish to commemorate the day in which God punished me with the very spawn of the Devil?"_

_"Please, just one kiss. I will never ask anything else of you. Just one kiss, Mother."_

_"No."_

The next day I was given a mask, my first, and shunned to a corner of the house. I had been too repulsive to even look at, let alone kiss.

And now, I had finally achieved my wish. And what a waste it was. To be kissed out of desperation and pity. I hated her for it. I hated her for what I became out of my love for her. I hated her because I still loved her. I couldn't stand to be in her presence, so I did the only thing I could do. I let her go.

So here I am, lying in my coffin. I have been willing myself to give in to death for the past three days. Perhaps I should give up. After all, I have yearned for the blessing of death for decades, and it hasn't happened yet.

And yet I couldn't bring myself to move. Leaving this would be to return to the reality of the shambles of my already bleak life. I would have to face my music.

_"Erik?"_

Already, my mind was frantic at the thought. Christine's voice rang in my head and I cried out in desperation as I willed it to leave me in peace.

_"Erik? Are you in here?"_

"Go away, you aren't real! You aren't real!" I whispered madly, clawing at my bare face in frustration.

The door opened slightly, causing me to jump.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A figure entered the room, approaching me slowly.

"C-Christine?" I asked in child-like wonder.

She kneeled next to me. "Yes, Erik. It's _your_ Christine. I've returned to you."

I sat up, shaking my head. "No, that's not right. You're with your lover. I... I let you go."

Christine reached for my hand, starting slightly at the deathly coldness of it. "But that's why I've returned. To be with the one I love."

"No. That's not right. Christine loves the Vicomte. Not Erik."

Christine smiled as she settled herself in my lap, wrapping her arms around me in a vain attempt to warm me up.

"No, Erik. You're wrong. It's you I love. I'm sorry about everything. I was such a foolish girl. You gave me everything, and I betrayed you because I was too childish to even admit my own feelings. Raoul is like a brother to me. You, on the other hand... You are the air that I breathe. You are the light in my life. You gave me your music and I am forever grateful. You instill such passion in me that I hardly know what to do with myself. I can't live without you any longer. Oh, Erik, I love you so!"

She leaned forward, placing her warm lips on my own cold ones. We sat unmoving, her lips covering my own. I was in shock, completely disbelieving at her declaration. I pulled back suddenly.

"No, you betrayed me. You left with the Vicomte."

Christine sighed. "I left Raoul. The love I feel for him is more of a sisterly love than anything. I would like to continue our friendship, but I understand if you would rather I not. I'll do anything if only you'll let me stay here with you!"

She buried her face in my neck and for a moment I considered what she had said. What if she really did love me? She was, afterall, a child. In my mind I rationalized her delay in realizing her feelings.

"Christine, I love you," I whispered, unable to stop myself.

"Oh Erik! I am so glad!" She moved herself closer to me, pressing her lips on my own again. This time I eagerly kissed her back.

"Christine, will you marry me?" I asked, half-expecting to be turned down.

Tears shone in her eyes as she nodded. "Yes, I would love to be your wife."

"My dear, I am a wanted man. I cannot go about on the street like normal. To go to a church is practically out of the question."

She nodded. "I understand, Erik. In my heart you are already my husband."

"Oh, Christine. How I love you! You have saved me from destruction! I will make you happy, I promise."

She laughed. "I have no doubt of that, my _husband_."

I pressed a kiss to her forehead and cheeks before meeting her lips with my own.

Our kisses turned passionate and my body was completely on fire for her. I pulled off my trousers and shirt as she watched expectantly. Reaching up to do the same for her, I was surprised to find her wearing only a thin robe. She shifted slightly as I disrobed her, before returning to my loving embrace.

"Christine, I will not force you," I said softly.

"I'm rather tired," she replied.

"Let us sleep then," I said disappointed. "No doubt you've had a long day."

I laid down next to her in the coffin, wrapping my arm around her gently. Tomorrow we shall move to the swan bed, I thought to myself. While I had already adjusted myself to sleeping in the coffin, she would be much more comfortable in a warm bed.

I lay awake for quite some time, wondering at the good fortune I had somehow found. My angel had returned to me and we were now sleeping together quite contentedly.

Dreams of the future danced in my head as I dozed off.

I awoke a short time later, pleased to find Christine still in my arms. She was rather stiff, so I tried moving her slightly to make her more comfortable. She resisted in sleep, sighing quietly.

"Christine," I whispered, tenderly caressing her cheek.

I paused, growing concerned at the coldness of her skin. It was always cold down here. I silently came to the conclusion that I would build a few more fireplaces in the morning to prevent my beloved from falling ill.

She was incredibly cold and I realized there was a blanket in the next room that was big enough for the both of us. However my legs were trapped under hers, and she was not permitting me to move her.

"Christine," I said a little louder, trying to gain her attention.

"My dear, I need for you to move so that I can retrieve us a warm blanket. Doesn't that sound nice? I know you are very cold."

I finally pushed with all my strength, to which she finally moved, freeing my limbs from her own. "Thank you, my d-"

I gasped, as her porcelain face landed in front of my own.

O O O O O

For those wondering, Christine never came. Erik has gone mad, and he wakes up to the Christine doll in his arms.


End file.
